


Good night, I love you

by ShyWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWriter/pseuds/ShyWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Terezi tells Jane a story she knows all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night, I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ribbontype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbontype/gifts).



We met at a con. Remember that, Janey?

I wasn’t actually supposed to be there, you know. Karkat talked me into going last minute. He even forced me to wear a costume! Neophyte Redglare, to be more specific.

 Not that I have anything against dressing up as a fictional character and making a complete fool out of myself for three straight days: oh no! Why would you even think that, love?

Public humilliation is something I am very fond of!

In fact, it’s even better when you’re forced to listen to your friends never-ending shouting; all while trying to navigate a landscape of sweaty bodies! 

============

The point is that I didn’t want to go, okay?

This whole ’tell me a story’ thing was your idea, Jane, if you don’t like it I can stop.

No? Then shut up and listen.

============

The first few hours were fun. We talked to other cosplayers, pissing off most of them in the process. 

At one point I even managed to cover an entire wall in chalk I found laying on the ground, which made Karkat see red. I don’t know why he got so mad. It was much prettier after I was done with it! Some people just don’t know how to appreciate art.

============

What do you think, Jane? You’ve got to admit that he overreacted. It was chalk! Chalk goes away after a little rain! We were outdoors and I was recycling. Who would’ve used the chalk if I hadn’t? I did society a favour!

============

Since Karkat obviously couldn’t see this, I walked away. He wouldn’t have shut up without an apology and I didn’t feel the need to give him one.

I found my way inside and sat down in a corner.

It was nice watching people go by, just minding their own business.

============

You broke me out of my semi-conscious state by sitting down next to me and introducing yourself; smiling brightly.

Wearing a hooded, red dress, baggy black pants and a tiara you looked even more ridicilous than I did.

It was cute, and you looked fucking fantastical in those clothes, so I grinned and shuffled closer, extending my hand.

’Terezi Pyrope, at your service’

============ 

You know, love, I really think you should wear red more often. It suits you _and_ it’s my favourite colour!

This is a win-win situation for both of us, Janey, can’t you see?

Don’t roll your eyes! I’m being serious! We’re both women of good taste. This should not be an issue. We’ll have to discuss it later.

============

Fast-forward a few sleepless hours and we’re talking again, sitting in the same place, wearing the same clothes.

Karkat had now decided to ditch me until the con was over and I was completely okay with that., since you were telling me about this show you watched on TV, Parks and something, that I absolutetely _had_ to watch because it was just ’so darn good!’.

We bought ice-cream and you asked me what I was cosplaying, so I told you the whole story of how I came up with Redglare when I was thirteen because I wanted to be a lawyer, with a dragon as my assistant, fighting crime with mindcontrol.

You laughed because you ’saw me more as the pirate-y type’. I asked what you meant and you shrug gedbefore asking if I wanted to know what you were.

Apparently you were a heiress, corrupted by her own power, that had taken it as her mission to take over the world and rule it with an iron fist. 

============ 

I still wonder where you got that insane story from, and where the dress went.

Seriously, what happened to the dress, Jane? Did you throw it away or something? No?  

Well, fine, I’ll continue with the story, but you’ll have to tell me sooner or later.

I’ll know eventually, Crocker, this is just how things go when you’re dating a skilled detective; lawyer-to-be.

============

After exchanging hugs on the last day, I gave you a slip of paper with my number on it. ’Better call soon, Jane, or I’ll have to find a new partner in crime’. 

You rolled your eyes and gave me a small push.

’Best not to keep your friend waiting, it looks like he’s about to leave!’.

I waved goodbye and jumped into the passenger seat of Karkats rusty old car, tuning out his voice like I usually did.

============

The wait was almost physically painful. I rushed to the phone every time it made noise and even went so far as to keep my phone on me at all times: sleeping with it under the pillow.

Even though it was only a few days before you finally picked up the damn phone and shot me a signal, it felt like a whole life had passed.

I can’t even remember exactly what we talked about anymore: it was a mess.

Movies, obscure facts, books, TV-shows, baking supplies and everything we could come up with.

I don’t remember exactly when we slipped into the romance zone, it was always kind of fuzzy, but soon enough we were dating ’for real’.

It was nice. You were so easy to talk to; always had something valid to say about everything.

Most of it, anyway.

Some of your opinions on detectives were a bit misinformed, love, but it wasn’t a big deal.

Your flaws were the things that made you whole, and in my eyes they weren’t bad.

============

The rest is history.

We shared our first kiss on a playground after having played tag, screaming and laughing, for well over an hour.

You asked me if I loved you and I said yes, so you said that we might as well be girlfriends if that was the case.

I didn’t object.

There were more dates, things that happened behind closed doors, until I finally moved in with you.

And here we are, lying in our bed, completely naked.

You’ve just forced me to tell you the story of how I met the love of my life, completely ignoring the fact that this person is you, just to hear me talk for a longer period of time.

It was a great waste of our time and now we’re going to be quiet for a few hours. Good night, Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I probably made a lot of mistakes. I hope you like it anyways! C:  
> 


End file.
